Moldova loses a Tooth
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: Little Moldova just wanted to spend a peaceful evening with his two favorite people, now he's missing body parts! Well...teeth, but STILL! Brotherly cuteness, Moldova cuteness, slight RomBul, who wouldn't wanna join?


**BECAUSE WHY GO WITH THE BULGARIA IDEA?! I've recently discovered Moldova and have just completely fallen in love with him and he's too sweeeeeeet~!**

"Big Brother!" Moldova yelled, tackling his older sibling to the ground just as he came in the door. "I missed you, Big Brother!" the little boy hugged the Romanian around the middle, refusing to let go.

"Alo, Moldova." Romania laughed, standing back up with the dark haired boy still hanging from his side. "What've you done all day?" he asked, heading to the living room to greet Bulgaria.

"I helped Mr. Russia and Bulgaria and he gave me candies!" Moldova said with the greatest excitement in his voice. They came to the couch and Romania peeled his brother off his waist, plopping him beside Bulgaria.

"That's cool, Mol. Hey, Bul," Romania plopped down on the Bulgarian, who instantly blushed and pushed the blond off. "Owww!" Romania faked pain, only earning a roll of the eyes from Bulgaria. "What kinda candy did stuffy-huffy pants here give you?" he asked.

"Caramels! And, even some rock-cut candies!" the little boy responded, seeming to not notice the new nickname Romania had just come up with. "I go get 'em!" he hopped down, running to his part of his and Romania's shared bedroom.

"Did you _have_ to sit on me, Ro?" Bulgaria whispered. Romania nodded, giggling like a little girl.

"It's funny to watch how you react~!" Romania explained. He started to lean upward where Bulgaria had come closer, "Like thi-"

"I got them, Big Brother!" Bulgaria sat straight up.

"Man…!" Romania murmured before perking up, "That's so cool, Mol!" Romania held out his arms for the little boy to come over so he could show off.

Moldova plunked down in his big brother's lap, eagerly showing him his new treats. "The caramel ones look so cool, don't you think so, Big Brother?" Romania chuckled, nodding.

"If you want to eat them, you can." Romania seemed to always have to give Moldova permission before he'd do anything. The boy wouldn't even eat his dinner until Romania gave him the go ahead. The blond hadn't taught him this; it was something he did on his own.

"Thank you!" Moldova popped one of the caramel bits in his mouth, chewing until something happened. His chewing stopping and a look of disgust covered his whole face. "It's crunchy…" he said before taking out the candy. Moldova's eyes bugged out when he saw two white pieces sticking up…

"Well would ya look at that…" Romania snickered. "Lost teeth there?"

"What do I do?!" Moldova freaked out, jumping up and pacing the small area.

"Mol…Mol…Mol, calm…calm dow-Moldova!" Romania and Bulgaria exchanged calls to the small country. Moldova looked at them, his eyes filled with tears.

Romania stood and picked him up, sitting beside his raven-haired companion. "You're supposed to lose teeth, Mol." Bulgaria explained, "You get new ones in their places and they're even better than those you just lost." Moldova nodded in understanding.

"Plus, when you lose teeth, this pretty fairy comes at night and leaves you a present under your pillow. I've met her so you can trust me!" Romania added. Moldova's face cleared and all worry in his face was replaced by excitement and happiness.

"I wanna go to bed right now!" he jumped down, scurrying away to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

The next morning Moldova woke up early, removing his pillow from its resting spot. He broke into a fit of giggles at what sat under his pillow- a lit velvety brown hat just like his big brother's! He picked up his gift, clutching close with the widest smile he'd ever had quickly growing on his face.

"Big Brother, look what I got from the Tooth Fairy!" he shook his brother awake. The blond sat up and tried to wake up before turning to his baby brother.

"You got a hat?"

Moldova nodded rapidly, "Just like yours!" Now Romania got it…she must've given him something to remind the little boy of him when he wasn't home…

"It's cool looking, Mol." He grinned, pulling his brother into his lap and hugging him sweetly.

Moldova smiled, "Now I can look like you, Big Brother!"

"Yep, we'll be The Hat Brothers, I can see it now." Romania panned his hand in front of them, as he said the title. "It'll be amazing." He pecked the top of his brother's messy hair.

"I love you, Big Brother." Moldova turned around to face the Romanian.

"I love you, too, Moldova." They rubbed noses, giggling before they plopped back down and under the covers.

**BROTHERLY CUTENESS OVERLOAD! Moldova is said to have separation issues, which is why he just clings to Romania the second he comes home. Also, the little cutie has a hat. Romania has a hat. Headcanon is now here. And yes, I am a die-hard RomBul shipper and this is a family now much like the Den-Nor-Ice family picture. I can't wait to see more of little Moldova, he better show up in more strips, we need to know moar!**

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed~! You can request one of these if you want, just tell me which chibi and who should be with them and I'll (eventually) make it happen!**


End file.
